Reactions
by xplanetsx
Summary: What if the characters of full metal find out that they're pregnant or girlfriend was pregnant? Find out here for the reactions. Some bits may be funny, or not.
1. Edward

_**Reactions.**_

Hi, I had this idea in my head for a while. Its just a few chapters. And its about the military and other characters(winry, SCAR etc) reactions that they're going to have a baby. LOL. I know, so, reviews would be nice. NOTE: it is based on after the war with Germany and I just made ed and al back in Amestris. (I hope thats ok.)

* * *

**Ed's reaction.**

It was a sunny day in risembol and Ed and Charlotte were taking a walk around the waterfall. They've been together ever since Ed and Al got back to Amestris from the other side of the gate.

"See ya, Charlotte." Ed said.

"Bye, Ed." Charlotte had replied.

Ed was walking home, he saw Al and Winry together. He always knew they would end up together. He just grinned and snook up on them.

"What you two doin!" Ed cried.

"B-brother, don't scare me like that..." Al said.

"Ed! Why do you have to be so mean! Anyway, how's you and Charlotte?" Winry grinned.

Ed crossed his arms and glared at them.

"How's you and Al?" He answered.

Winry then threw a spanner at his head.

"GAH!" Ed yelped.

"Ed, its your fault. Anyway, we're going fine. Answer Winry's question" Al said.

"Fine..." Ed sighed and rubbed his head.

It was the next morning and Ed had a phone call, it was Charlotte.

Al was wondering what Charlotte had wanted as it was only eleven in the morning. Al kept seeing Ed nod his head, but then, he saw Ed drop the phone and let it dangle to the floor. He heard Charlotte going 'Ed, you there, Ed. Hello?'

Ed then picked up the phone.

"Charlotte, you sure?" Ed asked.

"Positive, I checked five times and they all turned out positive." Charlotte said.

"Pregnant...huh..." Ed sighed.

"Yeah..." Charlotte said.

Al widened his eyes and was in shock.

I'm gonna be an uncle.. he thought.

-------------------

Haha yeah.. so if you like it..please review if you wanna see more coz next will be Al's reaction to pregnancy.


	2. Alphonce

Second chapter of reactions, how fun.

* * *

**Al's reaction.**

Al was in Central with his brother, and now that they don't have to search for the philosepher's stone -have i spelt it right??- Ed and Al hae to question what they do next. Al wants to go home. Ed said he'll stay in Central for a while.

Al was returning back to Risembol after two months from being apart from Winry. Al was excited.

The train finally arried at Risembol, and the weather was terrible, it was raining and the sky was very grey. Al was glad that he wasn't in that bulky suit, otherwise his blood seal might get wet, or he'll be filled up with water. Al put up his hood and ran throgh the rain. He saw Winry's house in sight and he started to run a bit.

He finally arrived at the Rockbell house and knocked at the door. Pinako opened the door.

"Oh..it's you. Come in, come in. Winry! We have a guest!" Pinako called.

Al heard a tumble upstairs and heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Al?! H-hi!" Winry said, a bit shaken.

"Hi Winry" Al said.

Winry then smiled and went into the livingroom. Al was wondering what was wrong with Winry. So he followed her to the livingroom, and found her in tears.

"W-Winry! What's wrong?" Al asked.

Winry looked at him, and looked down.

"U-urm... Al, there's something you should know.." Winry said.

"What is it, Winry?" Al asked.

Winry looked down.

"I-I'm pregnant." Winry said.

Al looked at her.

"P-P-P-Pregnant?!" Al said.

"Yeah." Winry said.

But when she looked at Al, he was running around all over the place.

* * *

Even Ed was a tiny bit calmer, and Al was calm when he learned he was a uncle. XD next is a ED WINRY one, for the people who didnt like al winry couple, and i can tell you there'll be spanners at heads XD

lol after that chapter, it'll be riza finding out shes pregnant. haha lol


	3. Edwin version

Alright people, this is ed/winry version :) for all those ed win lovers out there lol.

---------------

Ed and Al were in Central and were in the dining room in central. Ed was getting bored and Al was thinking about a cat that he found, which Ed told him to get rid of.

"Brother, why can't the cat come with us?" Al asked.

"Coz, I don't want that cat to travel around with us and plus, where will the cat go, meaning it can't follow us." Ed said.

"It can go in me, look, I'm hollow, and I won't have my body for a while" Al suggested.

"Al, if you run the cat will hurt itself. And plus, the cat might already have an owner." Ed complained.

"You're mean, brother!!" Al cried and ran off.

"Al!!" Ed said.

Then out of no where, Mustang comes along.

"Is that how you treat your brother. Go apologize to him, give him a dog that he always wanted." Mustang said, getting the animal wrong.

"Shut it, he wants a cat anyway. Go mind your own buisiness." Ed said and walked off.

Winry was at the train station.

"How am I going to tell Ed?" She said.

Ed was walking when he found Al.

"Look, Al, I'm sorry." Ed said.

Al then turned.

"It's ok, I got over it already. So, how's you and Winry." Al said, looking at him evily.

"Fine, why do you ask stupid questions." Ed said.

"I was asking brother. Hehe" Al said.

Ed then shook his head and knew what was gonna come later.

They were walking down the corridors when Armstrong came along.

"Edward Elric!! How are you and Winry!!!!" He bellowed.

He said it so loud that Havoc, Braida, Fuery and Falmann appeared.

"You got yourself a girlfriend, Ed?" Braida asked.

"H-hey!" Ed said.

"That's a first, since when was little Ed ready for a girlfriend." Havoc grinned.

"I'M NOT SMALL, I STILL GOT GROWING TO DO YET!!!" Ed yelled.

"What's this I hear, Fullmetal has a girlfriend?" A voice said.

And in came Mustang.

"Mind your own damn business!" Ed shouted.

"Woah, with your SHORT temper, I don't even know why you got a girlfriend." Mustang joked.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I COULD BE SQUISHED BY AN ELEPHANT!!!! I'M NOT SMALL!!" Ed said, randomly.

After half an hour of torment, Ed and Al left headquartres.

Al said he had something to do, so that leaves Ed on his own, wandering round the streets.

He saw Winry.

Winry spotted him and looked like she wanted to go. She walked away, with Ed thinking is this a joke.

Ed tried to run after her, but then.

"Fullmetal! Where do you think you're going without telling me where you're going!" Mustang said. -Why is he everywhere Ed goes in this chapter!!-

Ed ignored him and ran after Winry.

She was standing outside the train station when he caught up with her.

"Hey, what's up" Ed asked, but then a spanner flew into his head.

"Hey!!What was that for!!" Ed cried.

Winry didn't answer. Something was different about Winry.

"Hey, you look different. Have you-" Ed said.

Another spanner was thrown.

"What was that for!!!" Ed yelled.

"Are you calling me fat" Winry said.

"NO, when did I say that!" Ed said.

"Ed, theres...theres something you gotta know.." Winry said.

Ed looked at her and then thought of something.

"You're cheating on me with Al...!!" Ed said,

Winry looked at him and shook her head. Ed thought about it. When he came to an even more bigger conclusion.

"YOUR HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH........MUSTANG!!!!" Ed said.

"Hell, no. Ed, I'm pregnant!!" Winry blurted.

And at that moment.

"Fullmetal...So this is what you're doing all along......Aren't you meant to be looking for the philosepher's stone? Now you're going to be a daddy?" Mustang said.

Ed fainted.

* * *

LOL. Mustang sure loves to appear everywhere Ed is.


	4. Winry

Ok peeps next chapter of Reactions :D

Its.... Winry!!!

* * *

Winry was sitting in her room. Its been a month since Ed and Al last came back to Risembol. Winry sighed and went to the winry and turned her back towards the window and leaned back so that her head is outside the window. The wind was light as it was always was.

Winry fely a bit sick, so she went to the toilet to throw up. She came back rubbing her head. She wondered what Ed and Al are doing now. She knew Ed hated Colonel Mustang, so she thought that Ed was in his office, getting called small again and him throwing a trantrum. And Al trying to calm his brother.

Winry heard Pinako call her about a new order of automail.

"Coming!" Winry called.

Winry went downstairs. She felt a bit faint. She just stopped and held her head slightly.

But then she collapsed and fell down the stairs.

When she woke up, she was in her bed with a flannel on her head.

"You better take a few days off. You're pushing yourself too hard" Pinako said.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard. Anyway. I feel better." Winry said, getting up.

Winry noticed that she had missed her time of month.- sorry-

She noticed that she was sick a few times in the morning. And she was dizzy too.

Once Pinako was gone, she ran outside and to the chemist. She came back with a pregnancy test.

5 minutes had passed.

Winry looked at the test hoping its false. But, when she saw it was positive... Her face gone gloomy.

"That Ed/Al* is gonna pay..." Winry sighed. -* it could be either them.-

Winry got out a spanner and threw it at a picture of Ed/Al.

"So..then..How do I tell Ed/Al, then." Winry said.

* * *

Yes its a short chapter, but thats all I got. Its crap, yes I know. Lol if you liked it review. Next chapter....will be...RIZA!! YAY. And there will be bullets in the chapter. haha


	5. Riza

Riza now hehe GUNS!!!!!!!! wooo. this chapter will be longer than the others lol haha

* * *

Riza was walkig down the corridor and she heard a thump in the Colonel's office. She opened the door with gun in hand. But it was safe. It was just Havoc and Braida finding paperwork that was lost.

"Waah! Don't that at us!! We can't find our paperwork!" Havoc said.

"Trust you to lose it. You better find it.. Or else." Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye went out and walked around. It was still lunch break and she was a bit bored. She could carry on with paperwork but she felt a bit ill. She and Mustang were secretly an item but they kept it to themselves. As there will be one person...will be like. 'when you gonna propose' or 'finally roy, after 3 years!'. Hawkeye then saw Armstrong, showing Fuery his muscles.

"Oh, don't you wish you had muscles just like these?! I will show you how you get some just like these! Its been passed down the Armstrong family for many generations!" Armstrong bellowed.

"Uh, n-no thanks...I'm fine.." Fuery said.

"How can you say no to such an offer like this!?" Armstrong asked.

"Major Armstrong. That will be enough." Hawkeye said.

Ed came along after hearing what Armstrong said.

"I know who would loe to have muscles just like you." Ed grinned.

Armstrong turned to him.

"Colonel Mustang does!" Ed said.

"Ohh, what a good idea. He hasn't had a girlfriend for a while, maybe he is needing lady boosting power of muscles!!He must be needing muscles but is too shy about asking me for help!" Armstrong said and went off to find Mustang.

Hawkeye sighed and went to Ed.

"What do you think you're doing, Fullmetal." Hawkeye asked.

"Gah, where did you come from!" Ed said, with a sweatdrop from his head.

Hawkeye got her gun out and made it click.

Ed just backed away. And ran off like a maniac. Hawkeye sighed. And walked back towards the office where...

"Colonel Mustang. Don't you wish you had muscles to pull the ladies??!! You have had no luck with women for the last month or so. You are losing your touch!" Armstrong bellowed.

"Uh, why would I need muscles?" Mustang asked.

"I just told you. You haven't had a date since last month! So I thought you lost your touch with the women!" Armstrong cried.

"I don't need muscles." Mustang argued.

"Oh yes you do!!!!Even the Fullmetal alchemist suggested it." Armstrong said.

"Fullmetal...." Mustang said.

Hawkeye entered the room and shot her gun upwards.

"I suggest everyone gets back to their work." Hawkeye said.

"Yes Ma'am" they said.

Armstrong left and Hawkeye sat at her desk.

After work she went home with Black Hayate following behind. She went inside and locked the door. She then sat at her couch and sighed.

The next day, she was feeling a bit more worst. She called in work and told them she won't be in. This would be the first time she won't be in work. She was always at work despite whatever she's feeling but she didn't feel too well so she had to stay behind just in case whatever she has is contagious. Then she picked up the phone again and called the doctors.

She walked towards the doctors and saw Gracia along the way.

"Morning Mrs Hughes." Hawkeye said.

"Morning Riza. You can call me Gracia you know. You not in work?" Gracia asked.

"I took the day off coz I felt a bit ill." Hawkeye said.

"Oh. So you're off to the doctors?" Gracia asked.

"Yes." Hawkeye answered.

"Well, I better let you go," Gracia said.

"Yeah. See you later" Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye then got to the doctors and she had to wait in a waiting room. The waiting room was full of life. Kids playing around and parents chatting. Hawkeye was just looking around, cautiously. But then, Ed and Al appeared. Ed had seemed to have something wrong with him. Hawkeye found a magazine and pretended that she was reading it.

"Al, I hate doctors. It's fine, its just a cold." Ed complained.

"Brother, you're lying. Plus you have a bad headache. We're just here for some medicine." Al said.

Ed crossed his arms. "You never know. It might be a big needle. You know how much I hate needles." Ed said.

Then a doctor came from the door and held up her clipboard.

"Ms Riza Hawkeye please." she said.

Hawkeye put the magazine down and sighed.

Ed and Al turned their heads towards Hawkeye.

"Hey. Aren't you at work?" Ed asked.

"I took a day off as I wasn't feeling well." Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye went into the doctor's room.

"Gah! What happens if she tells Colonel Bastard that I went to the doctors!!!" Ed said.

"She won't brother." Al said.

Hawkeye sat at the chair.

"So, ms Hawkeye, what seems to be the problem." The doctor said. Her name was Dr Green.

"Er, I've been feeling ill lately." Hawkeye said.

"Hmm, I'm gonna ask some questions. Is that ok?" Dr Green asked.

"Sure." Hawkeye sighed.

Dr Green got out her notepad.

"Have you been feeling faint lately?"

"A bit." Hawkeye said.

"Sick?"

"Yeah." Hawkeye said.

"And have you had your time of month yet?" Dr Green asked. -sorry-

"No." Hawkeye sighed. "Hey, what does that have to do with my illness?"

"Its a question. We need a blood test. Can we take a sample of your blood?" Dr Green asked.

"Sure." Hawkeye said, getting a bit annoyed.

Dr Green stuck a needle in her and told Hawkeye she'll get the results tomorrow or the next day.

Hawkeye walked out of the doctors and sighed. She saw Ed and Al again. Ed was carrying a bottle of medicine.

"Darn it, now Mustang gonna go 'What's that? A remedy to make you tall? Doubt it'll work coz you'll be small for another ten years ho ho ho!!!' Now thats gonna be annoying!" Ed growled.

"No he won't brother" Al sighed and looked towards the doctors to see Hawkeye walking towards them.

"Hello Leitenant Hawkeye" Al said.

"No need to be formal, Al." Hawkeye said. "So, what you guys doing here anyway?"

"Brother was feeling under the weather with bad headaches and stomach aches." Al said.

"Oh, and why would you need needles to cure them? Needles are only used for things like cancer or something like to prevent it." Hawkeye said. "I had to have a needle for a blood test to see whats wrong with me. I don't even know why coz I was only feeling sick..." -Wow, I think this is Ed's and Al's first time talking to her in a converstaion lol oh well hehe-

"I feel so sorry for you" Ed said.

"Well, at least I'm not a baby about needles." Hawkeye said, obiously aiming at Ed.

"Hey!! WHO YA CALLING A BABY WHO HATES NEEDLES!!!" Ed yelled.

"You, Ed." Hawkeye sighed and walked off back home.

It was the next day, and Hawkeye was feeling much worst so she called Heaquaters to say she won't be in again. But about 1PM, the phone rang.

"Hello, its Dr Green" Dr Green said.

"Oh, hello Doctor. Is it about the results?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. You're pregnant." Dr Green said, bluntly.

"I'm what?" Hawkeye said.

"Pregnant"

"Right....Thanks...Doctor..." Hawkeye said and put down the phone.

She shot the phone with her gun.

"Pregnant...Huh..." Hawkeye said.

She then shot a picture of Roy with the collegues picture.

"Damn that fool too." Hawkeye said.

* * *

quite a long chapter. and she shot a piccy of roy haha sorry if wasnt good coz im not good at doing hawkeye haha

guess who's next. Our good old friend. MUSTANG!!! haha lol i think i may put hughes in it too like his reaction to roy being a father hahaa hahaha if u found riza's reaction rubbish review and maybe i'll do another version in the next few chapters haha


	6. Roy

Roy Mustang's reaction!!!! LMFAO!!!!!

* * *

Mustang was in the office, when the phone rings.

"Colonel Mustang's office." He said.

"Excuse me Colonel, but leitenant Hawkeye won't be coming in today." A lady said.

"That's just weird. She's always in" Mustang said, wondering what was wrong with her.

Mustang just continued with his work. Hawkeye has been off for another week. Fuery thinks she has been abducted by aliens and Havoc thinks that Hawkeye has had enough of looking after Mustang's butt. Mustang then thought, as they're going out, maybe she feels shy about coming into work seeing him. No, thats stupid. When has she ever been shy? Maybe this is a way of saying 'you're dumped' instead of saying it to your face? Maybe! This is Hawkeye and she might have her way of dumping people! Mustang was starting to worry. Hughes came barging in.

"Have you all seen this latest picture of little Elysia?! She's the most adorable thing on this tricycle!" Maes said.

Mustang tapped his fingers on his desk. Normally Hawkeye would shook past Maes' head to shut him up, but she wasn't here and Mustang was left to shut him up. But how?

"Hughes...If you don't want to get burnt and fed to the dogs...I would advise you to leave me alone." Mustang said, clenching his fists.

Hughes then walked backwards and whispered to Havoc. "Was he like this yesterday?"

"Not really, only because Hawkeye isn't here. He was ok when Hawkeye was here." Havoc muttered.

Hughes thought this was suspicious. So he started investigating about these two. Mustang didn't go to lunch, he was trying to get hold of Hawkeye. Hughes was spying on him.

"God, Hawkeye, why aren't you answering? Maybe you are trying to dump me..." Mustang sighed.

Hughes grinned and barged through the door. "I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!!!" Hughes said.

Mustang was looking at him and sighed. "I was joking. Meaning dump me as like stepping down as the first leitenant and not helping me to become the Fuhrer!" He lied.

Maes gave him a look that he knows he is lying.

"Yeah its true..." Mustang muttered.

"I'M SO HAPPY!!!" Hughes said.

Now Hughes was going on and on about how he should propose and , Braida, Fuery and Falmann came in, overhearing what Maes is saying.

"WHAT, you're going out with Hawkeye?" Havoc said.

Mustang glared at Hughes. Hughes just whistled off and through the door, just like the coward he is. -And a loveable one too lmao-

Another week and Hawkeye came back to work, and is getting annoyed by her comrades as they are asking questions about her and Roy. Hawkeye just shot her gun. Lunchtime and Hawkeye was piling on lots and lots of food on her plate than usual. Something was wrong, Mustang kept thinking. So it was after work and Mustang caught up with Hawkeye.

"Err, you've not been yourself lately, so I was wondering what was wrong." Mustang said.

Hawkeye looked at him. She knew this was the right time to tell him but she wasn't sure. She sighed.

"Mustang, there's er, something you should know" Hawkeye said.

Mustang then sighed.

"No, don't dump me for Havoc!" Mustang said.

"...No.. I'm pregnant" Hawkeye said.

"P-p-p-p-pregnant?!" Mustang said.

"Yes" Hawkeye said.

She saw Mustang just stood there daydreaming about something. Most probaly him not getting the Fuhrer position due to the baby. Hawkeye sighed and just walked away to see what he says but is stopped by Maes.

"You're pregnant?! CONGRADULATIONS!!!!" Maes said, shaking her hand.

"Er, thanks. Can you tell him he doesn't have to keep the baby as I can abort it if we wanted?" Riza said.

"Sure! I'll be happy!" Maes said, cheerfully.

Maes went and stood next to Roy while he was stood like a statue. Maes waved his hand in front of Mustang's face. No reaction or anything. So Maes just sdrags Mustang's chair next to him and sat down with a flask of coffee and some lunch in a box. And then he read a magazine.

"Gonna be a long day. Good old buddy. Now I can talk about my daughter. She's coming five soon. Ain't that exciting. You're buying her a limo? How nice of you. Oh and you're gonna give her fifty quid? Thanks!" Hughes says, grabbing Roy's wallet and taking fifty quid. No reaction to that either!

Two hours later Hughes was asleep. But then Mustang snapped out of his trance and then looked at Hughes.

"Hughes...Hughes... WAKE UP!!!" Mustang shouted.

"BAAH!! Elysia!! Huh, oh its you....soon to be dad" Hughes grinned.

"How did you-"

"I overhear and I'm smart. Ho ho ho!" Hughes said.

"Where did she go then?" Mustang asked.

"She went home. Its been two hours since you were in that trance.. Now its seven pm. I phoned Gracia and she understood why I will be late" Hughes declared.

"See ya Hughes" Mustang said, waving his hand in the air.

"Wait!" Hughes said.

"What."

"Hawkeye said that you don't have to keep the baby, she can abort it." Hughes said.

"Right, kay, see ya Hughes" Mustang said.

"WAAIIIITTTTT!!!" Hughes yelled

"What!?" Mustang said.

"So...When are you going to propose to Riza" Hughes asked.

Mustang thought 'Not this again.'

"Err..."

"WHAT! NEVER?!!YOU'RE NOT GONNA PROPOSE!? SHES PREGNANT GODDAMMIT!!!!PROPOSE!!!" Hughes shouted.

Mustang just turned around after he said that and Hughes just grinned. Hughes just walked away whistling a tune.

Mustang knocked at the door of Hawkeye's house. There wasn't an answer. So Mustang kept knocking at the door till he heard Black Hayate barking. Hawkeye opened the door.

"Yes?" Hawkeye said.

Mustang sighed. 'SHES PREGNANT GODDAMMIT!!!PROPOSE!!!!' that was going on in his head at the moment. So he bent down on one knee.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" he asked.

Hughes was spying on them. Mustang even has a ring. -AWWWWWWW-  
Hawkeye blinked.

"I did tell you that I can abort it you know." Hawkeye said, not answering his question.

"Abortion? Killing a life is murder. So killing a baby thats inside you is murder" Mustang said randomly. -i cant think what he would react to that XD so I came up with this-

"So you want to keep it?" Hawkeye said.

"Er, yeah" Mustang said.

"Then yes to your question." Hawkeye smirked. And Mustang got up from the floor and hugged her. -awwwwww-

* * *

Lmao i made up the ending as i went along XD what did you think?


	7. Maes :D

Next chapter for reactions and its....Hughes again with his second child. Bless him.

* * *

Maes Hughes was Christmas shopping and he was looking for the most expensive toy for Elysia.

"Oh ho ho! This will be the best christmas ever! I can just see Elysia's face on christmas day!" Hughes said.

Maes came home with loads of bags, but when Gracia came to see whats going on as there was loads of noice coming from the hallway.

"Nothing, Gracia! I got Christmas presents! So its best for you to stay away otherwise it'll ruin your christmas" Maes called.

"Ok." Gracia said.

Maes stuffed all the presents in his wardrobe. Maes wiped his hands and whistled a tune and went downstairs. Maes then took the newspaper and read it. He was in such a happy mood that nothing can stop him being happy. Elysia came in a sat on her daddy's lap and tried to read the paper.

"Daddy, what does that say?" She asked. -Aww i liked the episode in brotherhood where she's sitting on winry;s lap, shes so small!-

"It says Womenizer..." Maes said.

"What does that mean, daddy?" Elysia asked.

"Uhh, you will find out when you're older, sweetheart" Maes said, as he couldn't answer the question.

It was christmas day and Maes woke up, but due to Gracia not feeling well.

"Aww, on christmas day too. Poor you. Here, have some medicine!" Maes said.

"Haha, thanks" Gracia said.

Elysia then woke up and ran to her dad's and mum's room and started to bounce on the bed.

"It's christmas! It's christmas! Lets open our pwessies!" Elysia said.

"You bet! Coming Gracia?" Maes asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down." Gracia smiled.

Elysia ran down the stairs and so did Maes, he ran like a child. He always loved christmas ever since he opened his first present. Maes told Elysia to wait for Gracia. But then they heard a thump.

"I'll go check to see if shes ok." Maes said.

He got up and walked upstairs. He entered the room to see Gracia on the floor.

"Gracia!! Graciaaa!!" Maes said. He went to the phone and called the hospital. But before he could dial in the number, Gracia woke up.

"Gracia, are you ok?" Maes asked.

"Yeah, I felt a bit dizzy" Gracia laughed.

Maes smiled.

"Are you going to come down?" Maes asked.

"Of course," Gracia smiled, and went downstairs with Maes.

They watched Elysia open up all her presents. Then they opened theirs. This was going to be the best christmas day ever, Maes had kept thinking. He decided to give Roy a call.

"Hey Roy! I just watched Elysia open her presents! She was adorable! Hey, when are you going to get a wife? No wonder you have boring christmas'!" Maes said.

Maes put down the phone after saying bye to Roy, and he went back into the livingroom.

A few hours had passed and Maes decided he was going to do christmas dinner. But then, Gracia called Maes to upstairs.

"Yes? Gracia." Maes said.

"I think...I'm pregnant..." Gracia said.

Maes opened his mouth.

"Another baby?" Maes said.

Then he imagined what could happen.

Maes' imagination.

Maes was hugging the newborn baby, and Elysia was asking him if she could play outside.

"Not now, Elysia," Maes had said.

He went to the phone.

"Have you seen my son? He's so handsome!" Maes said.

Roy was at the other end.

"Will you leave me alone.." Mustang muttered.

But then because Maes was paying too much attention to the new baby, Elysia had been hit by a car as no one was watching her.

"NOOO! ITS MY FAULT! I DIDN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" Maes shouted.

End.

"What happens if I don't pay much attention to Elysia..and she gets killed by a car?" Maes asked.

"Don't be silly. You'll do fine." Gracia smiled.

Maes then hugged her.

"Another baby.. Gotta tell Roy!" Maes said. "This is the best present ever!"

Maes went to the phone and phoned Mustang.

"Heyya Roy! You never know what I got for christmas.. GRACIA'S HAVING A NEW BABY!!!!" Maes declared.

"She's what?" Mustang said.

"Pregnant!"

Once Hughes had hunged up, Mustang put his head to the table, he was still at work.

"Nooooooooo!!!" Mustang said,

"Whats up, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Maes is having a new child...and he's gonna brag" Mustang said.

Armstrong came in.

"OOHHH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY! THE MUSTANGS ARE HAVING A NEW CHILD!!!" Armstrong said.

"Err, I think you got that misunderstood... THE HUGHES!!" Mustang said.

"Oh, right. STILL A GLORIOUS DAY." Amstrong said.

"I gotta get them a congradulations present now" Hawkeye said.

Mustang were looking at the people. They don't mind that Hughes is having another child. Well, Mustang wasn't against them having another but its Maes that's going to brag.

Maes and Gracia were sitting in front of Elysia.

"Elysia, we got some news for you." Maes said.

"You'r gonna have a younger brother or sister" Gracia said.

"Really? Yay!!" Elysia said.

Maes and Gracia smiled and Elysia was playing outside in her new tricycle.

----------------

aww such a sweet chapter :D


	8. ARMSTRONG XDXD

Reactions 8!!! And the next person isss.........................................................................................................ARMSTRONGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA

* * *

You wouldn't think that Armstrong would have a girlfriend...but he has. No one knows about it. Until now. Armstrong was walking down the hallways when he saw Hughes.

"Good morning Hughes! How is your daughter today?" Armstrong asked.

"Ohh, she's doing great. You wanna see a picture? She's ever so cute!" Hughes said.

"OH! JUST LIKE IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY, THE HUGHES FAMILY IS ALWAYS CUTE IN THE GENERATION OF HUGHES!" Armstrong said. -Yes, I don't get it either... but thats armstrong to you-

Hughes just looked at him.

"Right.. Anyway, I gotta go! Gracia is expecting me back soon!" Hughes said and left.

Armstrong then walked around the military base. He decided it was time to go back home. He was walking when he saw Mustang flirting with his girlfriend, Natsuya. -LMAO-

He got closer, but made she only his girlfriend can see him.

"Sorry, I already got a boyfriend. He's a Major and he can kick your butt!!!" She said.

"Really? Who is he? Not Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Him? He's too young. You think I'm that young. Get bent ho ho ho!" Natsuya laughed.

Mustang glared at her.

"The person I'm going out with has muscles-Unlike you." Natsuya smirked.

"No, not Armstrong." Mustang said.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT MUSTANG!! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIENDD!!!" Armstrong said.

Mustang stepped back and ran off like a coward. -HAHAHAHAHA he wouldn't dare steal Armstrong's girlfriends hahha-

Armstrong watched him run off.

"He won't be bothering you." Armstrong said.

"Thats good. He was weird, should stick to one girlfriend than date BILLIONS" Natsuya said.

"He's a good man really though." Armstrong said.

Next day and Armstrong was walking through the halls when he walked past Mustang's office. They were talking about Armstrong's girlfriend.

"He has a girlfriend? Thats a shocker!" Braida said.

"Yeah! And I can't believe the Colonel was flirting with her while Armstrong was watching" Havoc said.

They all looked at the Colonel.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Mustang said.

"I don't think anyone would wanna steal Armstrong's girlfriends as Armstrong would brag about his muscles and family to annoy them and maybe even kill them with his alchemy" Fuery said.

"Shut it, you guys. It's nice to see the Major having a girlfriend. Anyway, back to work" Hawkeye said.

"Yes Ma'am!" They called and ran to their places.

Armstrong then carried on with his walking around. He wasn't bothered about the comments. He sat down at his desk and started writing when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Armstrong said.

"Alex, it's me, Natsuya," Natsuya said.

"Natsuya, whats up." Armstrong asked.

"I'm at the hospital. Can you come along?" She asked.

"Sure thing.." Armstrong said.

Armstrong then left as soon as he put the phone down. He arrived at the hospital and asked for a Natsuya Fielding. The lady told him room 405 and Armstrong was off. He saw Natsuya in a blue hospital gown, but she was looking depressed.

"What's up, Natsuya?" Armstrong asked.

Natsuya pointed at the screen of this computer.

"What's that?"

"It's a baby. I'm pregnant" Natsuya muttered.

Armstrong didn't say anything.

"A baby!? Ohh this has been in the Armstrong family for generations to have a baby!" Armstrong said. -ok, not getting him-

"Yes..obviously." Natsuya smiled.

Next day and Armstrong was bragging to everyone that he was gonna have a kid.

Mustang...

"Great..Another Hughes..." Mustang muttered.

Seven months later, Armstrong has a healthy boy with a few strands of blonde hair sticking out like a fringe, just like Armstrong.

"Awww, he looks like you." Natsuya said.

"Of course he does! Every child we have will look like this!!" Armstrong said.

Armstrong then took his baby son, named Alex Louis Armstrong Junior and showed him off to Mustang and Hughes and everyone.

"Ain't he adorable." Armstrong bellowed.

"Aww he is, Major!" Ross said.

"Well, you must be happy, Sir!" Hawkeye said.

"Just as cute as Elysia was when she was a baby, except she's not a boy" Hughes gushed.

Meanwhile...

"He looks oddly like the Major" Havoc muttered.

"Creepy." Braida said.

"You gotta save me!! He'll be braggin about his child just like Hughes but in a more annoying way!!" Brosh yelled.

"Feel sorry for ya" Mustang said.

"Yep" Everyone said and patted Brosh.

THE END

* * *

HAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHA LOL


	9. Scar

Ok ok, this will be a weird chapter hehe SCAR!! WOOO

* * *

Scar was living life good, he was hiding from the military even after he had stopped killing State Alchemists. He was hiding with his girlfriend, Lust.(when she is human and i dont know her human name haha) Lust didn't mind as she thought he was innocent and was just getting revenge.

Scar was walking through the town, when he saw soldiers and the person leading it was Mustang. Scar gritted his teeth. The ishbalens were just getting used to no military but here comes Mustang leading the army in attack. Dog of the military. Scar was about to rush forward when Lust grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" She begged.

Scar grunted. He so wanted to kill that smug Flame Alchemist. He'll be at home going ho ho ho! I'm santa claus! -ok...stupid scar haha...i would be worried kiddies lmao-

Scar just walked away, but he will get payback...one day.

It was the next day and Scar was out and about. He had to wear an disguise. But then, he saw Lust captured by the military. He watched from afar.

"Have you seen this man?" Mustang asked.

"No." Lust said, smugly, trying to mimic what Mustang would do if he was Fuhrer.

Mustang thought she was lying.

"Tell me or I'll burn you." Mustang said. -wow, not like him-

Lust then kicked him where it hurts and legged it. -OWNED AGAIN!!! haha sorry, he keeps getting owned in ma other story hahaa-

Soldiers then chased after her. She ran and ran, Scar grabbed her and pulled her through the alleyways.

"Thanks!" Lust grinned.

"No problem. You could've just said I was here" Scar said.

"No, I don't want you to go," Lust smiled. - wow its the human lust by the way so she wouldn't be like this if she was homunculus-

Scar just smirked. He wasn't the person to smile. That was all gone long ago when he got rid of his name. He heard soldiers and then, Lust fainted.

"Lust!!" Scar yelled.

He picked her up and ran. He saw Mustang up ahead.

"As I thought.." Mustang smirked.

"Oh, go back to your smug house with ya smug face and dip your face in water and drown! Ya smug alchemist!" Scar growled.

"Tch, just come with us. You're already in enough trouble." Mustang called.

"Why should I? I have someone to look after, she told me not to kill anymore, in which I kept my promise! So back off!" Scar yelled.

Scar put his right arm on the wall and destroyed it. It blocked the passage where Mustang could walk through.

Scar then left the town and ran to the next town.

Lust woke up and felt like the symptoms were familiar as she watched too much tv or she has friends. But she wanted to make sure, so she told Scar she was going out and she was off.

Scar was looking around as there may be trouble. But there wasn't. He knew Lust gone out, but he was being paranoid and keep trying to look for her. A few hours later, Lust came back to the secret hideout. Scar wasn't asking any questions, but he wanted to. Lust sighed and went to him.

"Err, theres something you should know..." Lust started.

"What. Mustang's here, I'll go kill him, how dare he follow!" Scar spat.

"Noo, err, ermmm, I'm pregnant" Lust admitted.

Scar looked at her.

"Kill it." Scar said.

"What?! No, its a living thing! Abortion is forbidden anyway!" Lust exclaimed.

"So, a baby will hold us back from running away, you'll get slow and they'll catch you. Or if the baby is born, it will cry and whine and the military will know its the baby we're carrying." Scar said.

"You don't care, geez you're not an Ishbalen." Lust said.

"You're right, I'm not an Ishbalen, I gave that up years ago when I did all sins. I even got rid of my name" Scar said. "And plus.. I don't like babies."

Scar then left the house. And left Lust.

* * *

Hows that? that would most likely his reaction coz hes not a fatherly figure is he?


	10. Olivier Armstrong

Next for reactions and its quite a funny one...well to me hehe.. Its Olivier next!! (armstrongs sis) sorry if its bad coz i dont really know her that well but i'm gonna try :D This might be slightly different as we're gonna get the fathers reaction in it too haha and you might be shocked to find out who the father is haha :D

* * *

Olivier was washing her sword after a mission. She was tired, and has been feeling that way for a while. The Fuhrer told her to have a few weeks off due to the fact she was being sick and fainting. There was one night where she couldn't remember anything, and that was 3 months ago. She kept thinking what happened that night. She only went to the bar as it was a party and she had to be there. She will kill to find out what happened that night. She then raised her sword and peered at the shiny blade that was sparkling to her. She could see people behind her, feeling scared. She then waved it around.

"Heh, if no one tells me, I'll slice their necks and kill them with pleasure. Hehe" Olivier grinned. -I'm scared-

The guys behind her slowly backed up. Olivier got up and walked to them.

"Good work, men!" Olivier said and walked to her office.

She sat down, but felt a bit faint.

"Gee, maybe I do need a break...I hate last nights lunch. Never to have curry again. I'll shoot it if I have to" She muttered.

But then she heard Fullmetal and Al walking along, argueing. She twitched her head and stood up and walked outside the office.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT YOU BLOODY MIDGET!" She yelled.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A MIDGET WHOS SO SMALL THAT HE COULD GET SQUISHED BY A GIANT!!!" Ed yelled.

"You" Olivier said and went back inside her office.

It was the next day and she had a day off. She decided to head to the doctors. On the way she saw Mustang's goonies, Havoc, Braida, Fuery and Falmann.

"Heh, what a surprise Hawkeye won't be with them. She's babysitting the Colonel. Hahahahahaha!!!!" Olivier laughed.

"Gee, she's scary" Fuery whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Olivier was smirking all the way to the doctors. She really did thought that Hawkeye was Mustang's babysitter. She waited in the waiting room, and seriously getting annoyed at the screaming babies and whinging kids. She stood up.

"Will you shut those kids up! I don't have time for this!" Olivier gritted her teeth.

The parents were whispering away, trying to shush their kids. Olivier sat down and when the doctor called her, she stood up in a jolt and walked towards the door.

"Next time, make them be quiet, thats why you're parents. To teach them how to behave. You're worthless as parents." Olivier smirked. -THAT WAS HARSH!!!-

There were gasps. Olivier didn't care, she was telling the truth.

"So, what's the matter with you today miss?" The doctor chirped.

"Well, I've been feeling sick, faint and dizzy. Got any medicine?" She asked.

"Hmm, these are familiar symptoms.. Can we take a urine sample? We can give you the results in about 5 minutes with our new technology" The doctor smiled.

"Err, sure?" Olivier asked.

This doctor...is smiling too much. And is too chirpy. I need to get out of here. Olivier thought.

Once the urine sampling is done, Olivier went back into the waiting room and read a boring magazine. She kept getting frightened children looking at her, she just glared at them. Then, one of the parents has had enough of her. It was a father of some spotty kid.

"Right, I have had enough of you scaring my kids! Now you better shut your mouth" He said.

"Ooh, I'm scared." she mocked and pulled out her sword.

The man eyed the sword and stepped back.

"What's up? Not man enough? Pfft, men these days are just lame, can't stand up and fight. They're either playing on their games consols, or drinking beer because they don't have a life. I'm in the military and act more man than you. Now I think you better go away before I slice you right in front of you. I'm a General you know, and can easily get my men on you." Olivier smirked.

The man walked back, still looking at the sword and sat down. Olivier was laughing.

"That's what I hate about people that stay at home and don't do anything for the country." Olivier said.

The man was gritting his teeth, but before he could say another word.

"Miss Armstrong! You can come in now" The doctor said.

Olivier got up and walked back into the room, but before she went in, she stuck her middle finger at the guy.

"Learn some mannars before you speak to me and I'll give you mannars back. How bout that?" Olivier smirked and walked into the room.

Olivier sat down and the doctor sat down.

"So, what are my results." Olivier asked.

"Congradulations. You're pregnant" she smiled.

"I'm what?" Olivier said.

"Err, you're pregnant" she said.

"HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT!! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!! You better bloody well do that test again." Olivier growled.

"Urm, we can show you your scan?" The doctor smiled.

"I am fed up with your cheerfullness. I don't care about a scan. I am not pregnant. I did not... hold up. There was that night where I couldn't remember anything.. No way.. I must of been drunk that night. So who's the father. But I bloody don't care! I want a abortion!" Olivier shouted.

"I'm afraid..You're too late to do that. In this country, you can have up to 12 weeks to have an abortion. And you're about 3 and a half. So sorry." she said.

"DAMN YOU WOMEN!! I WANT ONE NOW!" Olivier yelled. -gee, whoever the father is... beware haha-

"I'm sorry, you can't" The doctor said, a bit louder.

Olivier then glared at her. "How can I work when I'm pregnant? Answer that! Answer it now!"

"You can have maternity leave." Doctor smiled.

Olivier glared at her. She can't believe this is happening to her! She's going to lose her history of being the cold hearted soldier. She turned. She was going to find out who the father is...and...kill him. She went home and looked in her notebook. Nothing there. She lept up and got out her sword.

"Gee, if I wanna kill the father...it has to be someone at that boring party. So, I'll go ask my friend." Olivier grinned. "But, at the weekend.. can't be bothered this week and.. got work to do"

It was the next day and Olivier was walking through the corridors. You didn't want to mess with her at that moment...and poor Hughes.

"Yo! Olivier! Here, have you seen my daughter?" Hughes said, putting a photo of Elysia in front of her eyes. -ooh, you better not do that hughes-

"Go away, Hughes.." Olivier said, trying to hold back from shouting at a guy who's so innocent. She was clenching her fists.

They were in the dinnerhall, Havoc and Braida were looking over.

"I think Hughes should stop, she looks like she's gonna explode." Braida whispered.

"I totally agree with you." Havoc said.

"C'mon! It's a cute picture of Elysia, everyone just loves the pictures I show them." Hughes said. Then everyone had sweatdrops coming from their heads.

"SHUT THE BLOODY WELL UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FLIPPIN KID! GO ANNOY MUSTANG OR SOMETHING!" Olivier yelled.

Maes blinked. Maes then walked off.

"Anyone said my name?" Mustang said.

"NO THEY HAVEN'T YOU PLONKER!" Olivier growled.

Mustang shrugged and walked away.

But things couldn't be even worse for Olivier when her brother turns up.

"Ohhh! My sister! You as fierce as ever!! That's been passed down in our family generations!" Armstrong bellowed.

"Shut it, Alex" Olivier muttered.

She stood up and left the dining hall. She went into her office and sighed. She was having the worst nightmare of her life! She was shouting at the kids in the doctors and then she finds out she's having one. She will kill the person who did this to her, and they better beware. Everyone was whispering to each other.

It was the weekend and Olivier was heading to her friends. She couldn't wait to see her.

"Ahh, Olivier, still scary as always" her friend, Yuki, joked when she opened the door.

"No time for that," Olivier said and went inside and sat at the couch.

Yuki came and sat at the other couch.

"What's up, Olivier?" Yuki asked.

"Who was at your party 3 months ago" Olivier said.

"Wow, fiesty. I shall do a list" Yuki smiled, getting out a pen and paper.

"Only the men" Olivier said.

"Wow, is there someone you fancied?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm pregnant, and the father has to be in that party coz I don't remember the rest of the night." Olivier sighed.

Yuki blinked.

"No way! Its gotta be that dude..." Yuki said, trying to remember.

"You know who I went with." Olivier said.

"Yeah! You were heavily drunk and so was the dude. He wasn't even invited to my party at the pub!" Yuki exclaimed.

Olivier grabbed Yuki by the collar.

"Do you know who it is?" Olivier asked.

"He was in the military...hmm," Yuki said.

"Well, that narrows it down, but now I can't kill him. As I may be arrested" Olivier sighed.

Yuki laughed. "Ohh, but you're gonna kick his ass aren't ya"

"Well obviously!"

"The man doesn't know what will hit him. He might of forgot too you know" Yuki giggled.

"I don't care....Do you remember what he looks like?" Olivier asked.

Yuki thought about it and shook her head. Olivier smacked her hear on the table, that they had moved to.

It has been half an hour and Yuki still hasn't remembered.

"Right, I'll be going. Call me if you remembered" Olivier sighed.

Once she got back home, there was a phone call. It was Yuki.

"I remember.. He had black hair and eyes!" Yuki said. .trouble-

Black hair, black eyes. ROY MUSTANG!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Olivier exploded.

"Me?!" Yuki said.

"I can't believe you don't recognise that little punk. No not you, Roy Mustang.. Hes getting his ass kicked." Olivier growled. -haha this is all just a joke, crazy kid 0.o actually suggested it and i thought no she hates him.. but then i went but it will be funny XD hahhaahhaa thanks crazy kid 0.o :D-

"Woah, I thought it was him... Bad luck man" Yuki said.

Olivier put down the phone and got out her sword. She then sat down and started polishing it.

"Must kick the butt out of Mustang hehehe, finally an excuse to kick him hahahaha!!" Olivier cried.

Next day, in the lunch hall. Olivier was glaring at Mustang.

"Psst, do you think the Colonel has done something to upset Olivier?" Falmann asked.

"Dunno" Fuery said.

Mustang went back to his office and his subordinates followed. Olivier was following them from behind. She needed to get him on his own to kick his butt.

Havoc saw Olivier.

"Sir? I think we're being stalked by some scary women" Havoc grinned.

"Scary? Who could be scary...except her" Mustang said, when he saw Olivier.

Olivier sighed and ran towards him with sword out. But, she kicked him where it hurts badly.

"GAAH!! What was that for!?!" Mustang yelled.

Hawkeye then drew out her gun out and pointed it at Olivier.

"Heh, no reason. You need a good kick in these days." Olivier lied. She wasn't gonna blurt it out in front of them! And plus, she's gonna give the baby up for adoption once its all over and done with. Olivier just walked off and lifted her hand in the air to say goodbye.

"Remind me to not get on her bad side." Havoc said.

"But what has the Colonel done to get on the wrong side of General Armstrong." Braida asked.

"I have done nothing!!! That seriously hurt!" Mustang whined.

Hawkeye then followed Olivier. She wanted to know what has the Colonel did to deserve that. She saw Olivier enter her office and Hawkeye followed.

"Ah, if it isn't Mustang's babysitter. How may I do for you?" Olivier asked.

"Why on earth did you kick the Colonel?!" Hawkeye asked.

Olivier looked at her.

"Coz I did. Plus...he got on the wrong side of me and so I kicked him" Olivier said.

Hawkeye looked at her and sighed.

"You better be telling the truth" Hawkeye said.

"I am, I am, hehe" Olivier laughed.

"I can tell that your lying!" Hawkeye shouted.

"I was laughing because I remembered kicking him!! Haha that was funny" Olivier said.

Hawkeye glared at her and walked off.

"Byee babysitter of Mustang!!!" Olivier called after Hawkeye.

Gee, if I were to tell her...She'll go mental and shoot her bullets.. heh that would be funny. If she shooted on the floor that he is standing. He'll be dancing! Hoo boy that would be funny. Olivier smirked.

Its been a few days, and Olivier had been either kicking Mustang where it hurts or slapping him. Everyone had noticed this and were wondering why Olivier was doing didn't bother going asking. It was lunchtime and Mustang has had enough. He stood next to her table.

"Why the hell are you hitting me and kicking me!" Mustang snapped.

Olivier glared at him. She has to tell him...

"Soo, what did you do 3 months ago." She asked.

"What does that have to do with what I'm asking you?!" Mustang asked.

"Lots really." Olivier said.

"I was drinking in pubs..one time I couldn't remember anything..." Mustang said.

"Bingo!" Olivier muttered.

"Bingo?" Mustang asked.

Mustang then thought. "Do you know what happened that night?"

Olivier got up and walked off. Mustang was getting angry. He followed her.

"Do you know what happened?" Mustang asked, as they were walking.

"Yup." Olivier said.

"Then can you tell me.." Mustang said.

"Maybe..."

"Well tell me."

Olivier turned around and got her sword out.

"...YOU BLOODY KNOCKED ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Olivier shouted.

Mustang then realised and was in shock. Olivier then turned around and walked off, with sword on her shoulder. Mustang was frozen stiff and then Hawkeye walks forwards and stops a few paces behind him and she loaded her gun. It clicked.

Hughes comes and stands next to him.

"Congradulations...but I feel sorry for you. Stupid drunk man" Hughes said. "Plus..." Hughes looked at Hawkeye.

* * *

haha poor roy XD and yes a stupid pairing XD but it was just for a laugh and her reaction would be funny. wow this chapter is REALLY long hahahhaaa i really enjoyed writing t chapter hisreally did. please tell me how i did with Olivier XD coz i thought i did rubbish with her hahah


	11. Havoc

Havoc is up next. Bless.

* * *

Havoc was walking around the military all proud as he's been going out with a girl who hasn't dumped him for Mustang and its been about 4 months being with her. Braida and Falmann were betting that he won't last wish her. As everytime Havoc gets a girlfriend, they always dump him. His girlfriend was called Alex, and no, she is not like Armstrong. She has blonde hair with a few brown hair strands, and brown eyes. So different from Armstrong.

It was about lunchtime and Havoc was sitting with the guys.

"So, how are you and Alex?" Braida grinned.

"Huh? Fine. Now leave me alone" Havoc said.

Braida smirked.

"What?" Havoc said.

"Nothin" Braida said.

Havoc sighed and went back to the office and carried on with his work. He then sighed. Mustang was talking on the phone to one of his girlfriends, and he could tell Hawkeye was gonna do got her gun and got it loaded so that you could hear a click sound. Mustang didn't hear the click, so Hawkeye pointed the gun at the phone, Mustang didn't see the gun getting pointed to the phone. So Hawkeye shot the gun and the telephone was destroyed. Havoc snickered a little. Mustang looked at the broken phone and at Hawkeye. He kept doing this for a minute.

"Why did you do that, Hawkeye?" Mustang asked.

"Don't clog up the phone lines with bimbo's sir, you're just as bad as Hughes" Hawkeye said.

Mustang was defeaten.

Havoc was walking home and tonight he had a date with Alex. Havoc got inside and got changed. He went to the place they were meant to be meeting. But Alex was not turning up. He got out his phone and phoned her, but it wasn't Alex who answered. It was her brother!

"Hello" Her brother, Jake, said.

"Err, hello, Jake...Is Alex there?" Havoc asked, a bit scared as Jake doesn't like Havoc.

"You! Haven't you done enough?!" Jake growled and hung up.

Havoc was confused. He didn't do anything.

"What did I do?" Havoc questioned himself.

He started to walk off, wondering what he might of done. He saw Braida.

"Hey, Havoc, not on your date?" Braida asked.

"No..." Havoc said and explained what Jake said to Braida.

"Hmm, maybe you cheated on her and she saw you?" Braida wondered.

"Noo!! I did not cheat!! I never do that!" Havoc argued.

Braida sighed.

It was the next day and Havoc had the day off. He was walking around town to see if he can bump into Alex and see whats up with her and her brother. But she wasn't around. So he decided to go to her house. On the way to her house, he saw her best friend who is really chatty and would blurt out anything.

"Hey Holly, do you know what's up with Alex?" He asked.

"Ohhh! Alex. Hee hee! You're a dog ain't ya!!" Holly said.

"What?" Havoc said.

"You knocked her up, you dog!!" Holly said.

"She's...pregnant?" Havoc muttered.

"Hmm? Ohhhh!! You didn't know? I thought she woulda told you! Gee, my mistake! But now you know!" Holly exclaimed.

"Well, where is she? Her brother said haven't I done enough" Havoc muttered.

"Ohhh, ignore that freak. Alex wanted Jake to pass her the phone but then Jake threw the phone at the wall! She should be at her house at the moment!! You go and tell her what you feel about it! You dog!!" Holly grinned.

"Stop calling me a dog." Havoc said.

"Okay!!!" Holly said and walked off.

Havoc then found Alex's house and knocked at the door. Alex answered the door.

"Jean!! Hey! Sorry bout yesterday, Jake stole my phone and broke it. Then he told me I can't go on our date. Who is he, my dad? Nope!" Alex said.

"Yeah...I bumped into Holly." Havoc said.

"...Did..did she tell you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"I can always abort it!" Alex said.

"Its your decision" Havoc said.

"Umm.." Alex wondered.

Havoc laughed.

"I'll support you all the way" Havoc said.

"Kay!" Alex said.

* * *

BLESS :D:D:D I like this one lol :D


	12. Fuery

Next chapter for reactions ^^ Thank you for all the reviews guys ^^ Fuery next hehe and he's paired up with Sheska;D

* * *

Fuery hasn't told his mates that he was going out with Sheska. Otherwise they'll be teasing him and saying 'wow, our Fuery finally grew up and got himself a girlfriend!'. Well, Falmann wouldn't, he would be supportive and thats it and so would Hawkeye. But it's Braida, Havoc and the Colonel that he should be worried. And then Hughes would be like 'yay! See Roy, you better learn from Fuery here and get yourself one!'. Which would be funny. Fuery walked into the office, but when he entered, everyone was looking in his direction with a strange look. Except from Hawkeye who was trying to do her work.

"Err, why's everyone looking this way?" Fuery asked.

"Well, we wanna know-Who in this office is going out with Sheska. But no one is admitting to it, so it might be you." Mustang said.

Fuery then blushed a tiny bit.

"Why would it be me? These guys might be lying! And how would you know, Sir?" Fuery said.

"Coz a little birdie told me." Mustang said.

"Birdie? Who" Havoc said.

"Lets see...Hughes was talking to Sheska and she just blurts that she is going out with someone. But then she said from this group" Mustang said.

"She could be lying. Like to protect whoever it is" Falmann said.

Fuery then wanted to thank Falmann.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Mustang said.

Fuery sat down and started on his work. Then Hughes came in the room.

"YO! Roy! Say, when are you getting yourself a wife?? I think it might help you in your career!!" Maes said.

"Maes, I'm trying to work." Mustang muttered.

"Ohhh! You can do that after I showed you pictures of Elysia!" Maes cried.

Then a gunshot was heard.

"I would advise you to leave the Colonel so that he can work." Hawkeye said.

The Colonel smirked. Maes then left in defeat.

"I feel sorry for him." Fuery said. -SO DO I!!!!!!!!!!! gonna kick mustangs butt... hold on, i'll get the twins from my other story, new state XD hahaa fun-

Fuery was at home when he got a phonecall from Sheska.

"Hey Sheska!" Fuery said.

"Oh, hey, umm, can you come over for a bit?" Sheska said.

"Umm, sure?" Fuery said.

Once she hung up, he was confused.

"Thats weird...She's not dumping me is she?" Fuery wondered. -bless 3 this is a cute coupling X3-

Fuery then got his keys and left. He was wondering what Sheska wanted. He saw Falmann. Could he tell Falmann and make sure he doesn't tell the others? He walked on over to Falmann.

"Hey, Falmann" Fuery said.

"Hi Fuery. Where you off to." Falmann asked.

Fuery blushed a bit.

"Ehehe...urm, could you not tell the others?" Fuery said.

"You know I keep secrets." He said.

"I'm the one who's going out with Sheska." Fuery said.

"Good for you! Yeah, I see why the others would laugh. Coz they think Sheska is a bookworm. Well she likes books, so what, but you made a good choice. Mustang and Havoc, especially Havoc always make the wrong choices." Falmann said, going off in his speech.

Fuery blinked. "Gee. Thanks. Yeah, they think that."

"No problem. Shh, for a minute. Colonel's around with another...one of his girls..." Falmann said. -right... i feel like thats out of character.. sorry. hahaha go falmann-

Fuery then nodded and pretended to talk about work, just in case Mustang just decides to see what they're up to, but they doubt it as he never does. But some reason, he came over with his girlfriend.

"What you guys doing?" Mustang asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were err, talking about err..." Falmann said.

"How Havoc is the one who is going out with Sheska!" Fuery said, lying. -DEVIOUS!-

Falmann and Mustang looked at him.

"Really?" Mustang said.

"Yeah, he was just lying." Fuery said.

"Haha, thats Havoc for ya. Well see ya" Mustang said and went off with his girlfriend.

"Phew" Fuery sighed.

Falmann tapped his foot while crossing his arms.

"What are you doing? Now Havoc is gonna be angry" Falmann said.

"Sorry!" Fuery said and backed away. "I gotta go now. Bye!"

Fuery then ran off before Falmann said anything.

He got to Sheska's house and knocked at the door.

Sheska answered the door.

"Finally!!" Sheska said.

"What did you want, Sheska?" Fuery asked.

"I think I'm pregnant. I'm gonna do a test. I want you for support." Sheska said. -what a way to tell someone...-

"wh-wh-wh-what?" Fuery said.

"Oh, sorry, I may be pregnant" Sheska said. "I always read it in a book, but never in real life!" -o...k-

Fuery then fainted.

Fuery woke up to Sheska shaking him.

"Cain, Cain." She said.

"Huh? What? Is this a dream?" Fuery said.

"Fuery! I'm pregnant" Sheska said.

"Yep...a dream alright" Fuery said and fainted again.

* * *

Bless hahaha


	13. Barry the ChopperOO

Ok, next up in the reactions series... its a weird one... BARRY THE CHOPPER!! heheheheeheeeeee hes in his human form and has a wife

WARNING: due to it being Barry, there may contain slight bloody scenes. and murder. only slight.. but be warned anyway as it does contain murder

-----------------

Before Barry went on a killing spree, he was a good husband. But there was one thing he didn't tell his wife that he never wanted. A baby. He never wanted children. He works as a butcher and enjoys it. He loves to chop up the meat. He came home and saw his wife cook tea.

"Hey, whats for tea??" Barry asked, giving his wife a kiss.

"A nice roast. How bout that?" She said.

"That sounds nice, Tina." Barry smiled. -wow...creepy.-

After tea, Barry said he was going out again for something.

"See ya later!" Barry called.

"Ok, see you" Tina called.

Barry was walking around Central. He was the happiest man in the world. He watched the people walk past him. He went inside the pub and sat with his mates.

"Hey, Barry, finally you're here!" His mate, Jac said.

"Yeah, sorry." Barry said and sat down next to his mates.

Barry then started to walk home. His wife then called him.

"Hey. You coming home?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. I'm on my way." Barry said.

"Kay." Tina said.

Barry got home and saw Tina on the floor.

"Tina? You ok?" He said, nudging her a bit.

She didn't say anything. He checked her pulse. It was going fine. He called the hospital.

"Err, I think my wife has collapsed." Barry said.

"Ok, where do you live and we'll send an ambulance your way." The women said.

He told her where he lived.

15 minutes later and the ambulance came and took Tina in the ambulance, with Barry at her side.

They entered the hospital and Barry was told to stay in the waiting room. Barry was wondering what could be wrong with her.

He was finally allowed to see her and she was awake. He went in and sat next to her.

"So, whats up?" Barry asked.

Tina smiled.

"I'm pregnant" Tina said.

Barry then glared. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. Ain't that good news?" Tina said.

Barry was angry. He didn't want children.

They got home. Barry was silent all the way home. Tina was just talking. Things were going through Barry's mind. Butcher, pigs, meat, baby, Tina, baby, baby, murder, baby, pigs, butcher, knife... That was what was going in his mind. He looked at his wife. She was happy. But he wasn't and she hasn't even noticed about how he's feeling at all. Does babies matter? The world is getting overpopulated... Barry thought. -yeah, i no, thats earth LOL, but make it that world too XD-

They got home.

"I wonder what gender it is? How bout you Barry?" Tina said.

"I don't mind..." Barry mumbled.

"I hope its a girl" Tina said. "But a boy will be good too!"

The next day, Barry went to work. He couldn't cut the meat properly. The baby thing is getting into his mind and it won't let him cut properly. Then he heard the door open. A women came in.

"Hello, may I have a leg of pork?" She asked.

"Sure! Do you want a baby with that?" Barry said. He was losing it.

"Um...no...A leg of pork."

"Sure!! Coming right up!!" Barry said, laughing like a maniac.

The women looked scared.

"I-I think I'll go to another place." She said.

Barry then ran to the door.

"You're not going anywhere. A leg of pork? Who's it for?" Barry asked.

"My family." She said.

Barry had a knife that he chops with in his hand. The women eyed the knife and looked back up.

"Ooh! Do you have children?" Barry asked.

"N-no, my family like mum and dad." She said.

"Aww ain't that nice. A boyfriend?" Barry asked.

"N-n-no! Why is it any of you buisiness!" She snapped.

Barry smirked.

He walked back to the counter, slicing up pieces of beef.

The women then backed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She glanced at Barry.

"Can you unlock the door, please?" She asked, desparately.

"Sure!" Barry said and unlocked the door and opened it.

The women rushed out and Barry went outside and waved her off.

"Please come back again!" He called after her.

The women rushed past Tina.

"Don't go in the butcher shop!" She said.

"Huh? Why?" Tina asked.

"Theres a creepy butcher there and... he looks murderous." she said.

"What?" Tina said.

The women just walked off.

Tina went in the shop and saw that Barry wasn't behind the counter. The place was dark and didn't have much light, except from a flickering lightbulb, that kept flashing on and off. The door closed and she looked behind and saw Barry. He had a knife in his hand.

"Hey, honey, that women was saying random stuff about here." Tina said.

"Oh, really?" Barry said.

"Look! The ultrasound! I couldn't wait for you to come back so I went without you. Look! Our baby!" Tina said, and passed him the ultrasound. Barry glanced at it.

He threw it to the floor.

"I haven't told you but, I don't want kids." Barry said.

Tina looked at him.

"What you talking about?" Tina said.

"I'm saying I never want Kids!! Or babies!" Barry yelled.

Tina blinked.

"Why?" Tina said.

"Because I don't want to be tied down and get screaming kids and maybe even won't get enough sleep!" Barry yelled.

"So? You can get past that!" Tina cried.

"I don't want to! I want to live without a bloody kid! And die without a kid!" Barry snarled.

"I want kids! You married me knowing that!!" Tina said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that you might forget!" Barry growled.

"How can I forget about it!" Tina said.

Barry then went behind the counter. He started chopping the meat.

Tina then turned and tried to open the door, but...

Barry threw the knife at her and it stuck her in the back. She collapsed and fell to the floor. Barry then felt more free.

"Eh heh....heh heh heh..HA HAHA HAHA!!" He laughed.

He went to her bloody corpsed and knelt down. He got his knife and started chopping her up. Blood was getting everywhere, but he didn't care. He then dragged her remains and put her in a blaket and carried her to a outside bin and dumped her there.

"Babies...consider peoples emotions before you start bragging. Luckily you have no family left, _Tina_." Barry said.

He turned and was about to walk away.

"Oh, heres the wedding ring." He smirked and threw it in the dumpster.

"That was fun! I will do it again!" Barry said.

Over time, victims were killed the same way but at different places.

* * *

Sorry for the slight murder. i guess it wasnt bad as im rubbish at it...

What a way to react... i felt a bit sad for Tina, nearly cried O.O all she wanted was a baby..why didnt barry tell her!! then she could've survived..but noo oh dont mind me XD


	14. Braida

Ok, next chapter to Reactions :D next up is Braida :D lol :D

* * *

Braida was sitting in the office, eating his baguette that he keeps hidden from the Colonel.

"Geez, Braida, when are you going to take a diet?" Havoc asked.

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Braida said.

"He's right, Havoc. He's aloud to eat whatever he wants..." Fuery said.

Havoc glared at him.

"I know what you all need." Mustang said.

Havoc and the guys looked at him.

"You all need girlfriends" Mustang said, with little twinkle stars at the side of his head.

They all blinked at him.

"YOU CAN TALK!" They yelled, throwing stuff at Mustang.

"Hey! At least I can get a date!" Mustang said, using his arms as a barrier.

"Well, good for you! We are not as _brave _unlike you! It takes courage to ask a girl out!" Havoc said.

"Really? All you need to do is ask." Mustang said.

"Ha! Easy for you to say!" Braida huffed, throwing a sandwich crumb at his superior.

"What?" Mustang said.

"All you need to do is..." Havoc said.

"_Hello ladies, can I help you with your shopping?" _Braida mimed.

"_Ooh! Yes please!" _Havoc said.

Mustang raised an eye. Braida and Havoc started to laugh.

"Errr, sorry, sir, they've taken the mentally retarded medicine than their usual one" Fuery said.

Mustang went back to his work.

Havoc and Braida sighed.

"He doesn't get that he steals other people's girls..." Havoc said.

"Well, mostly yours." Braida grinned.

"Hey! Now thats mean!" Havoc said.

Braida then shrugged and went back to his work.

"Lets all make a bet" Havoc said.

"Whats the bet before I accept" Falmann said.

Havoc smirked.

"First to get a date by tomorrow wins" Havoc grinned.

Everyone looked at him.

"I doubt _you _will keep the girlfriend..." Braida sighed.

"I'll doubt you'll get one!" Havoc said.

Hawkeye kept looking from her work.

"What you guys going on about?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing!" Fuery said.

"You're on! And whoever loses and don't get a girlfriend, pays the winner £10" Havoc grinned.

"Deal." Everyone said.

Mustang lifted his head from the desk and raised an eye. Hawkeye sighed.

Braida was walking home and stopped outside a shop. He looked inside to find some baguettes sandwiches on display. He then heard a scream, and he turned around to see a girl kneeling on the floor, while a guy was running towards him.

"He's got my purse!" She yelled.

Braida stood in front of him.

"Hey, hasn't your mommy told you that stealing is for guys who are wuss's?" Braida said.

"Move out the way, tubby!" He growled.

"Tubby?" Braida said, and moved to the side.

The guy started running but Braida stuck his leg out making the guy trip and knocked out. The girl ran forward.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Thank god you were there!" She said.

"No problem. Do you know him?" Braida asked.

"Yeah, my ex." She sighed.

"Thats bad, man." Braida said.

"Yeah. My name is Haruhi Reynolds! What about yours?" Haruhi asked.

"Mine is Heymans Braida." Braida said.

Haruhi smiled.

"Lets get outta here...But, before we go..." Haruhi said.

Haruhi then drew on her ex's face.

"Now, lets go!" Haruhi grinned.

Braida walked around with Haruhi for a while.

"So! You're in the military, huh? Do you work under anyone?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah...Flame Alchemist, Colonel Mustang" Braida sighed.

"Eugh, I don't particulary like him. My ex is just like him." Haruhi sighed.

"There, there," Braida said.

"Aww, you're nice!" Haruhi smiled.

Havoc, Falmann and Fuery then spotted Braida with a girl.

"Woah, he won the competition" Falmann said.

"Hey! We still have tomorrow!" Havoc said.

Falmann and Fuery blinked and sighed.

"Whatever" Fuery said.

The next day.

"Braida! Who were you with last night!" Havoc said, when Braida came in.

"I met a girl. She's nice!" Braida grinned.

"Well done Braida, you finally took my advice and went out looking for one." Mustang said.

"Actually, I wasn't really, this guy stole her purse and I helped her out." Braida said. "We're not exactly going out with each other."

"Well done Braida." Hawkeye said.

Braida was walking home when Haruhi bumped into him.

"I'm sooo sorry! Oh, its you again! Hi again!" Haruhi said.

"Oh, its you again. Hey" Braida said.

"Haha."

"Say, you wanna go grab a coffee?" Braida suggested.

"Sure" Haruhi smiled.

A year later, Haruhi and Braida are going out with each other, and yes, Braida won the bet.

Braida entered the office and sat down.

"So, where did you take Haruhi?" Havoc grinned.

"Hey, is that any of your business?" Braida asked.

"Yeah, Havoc, you don't see Braida asking you where you take your dates." Mustang said.

"Well excuse me, at least I don't use the work phone and speak to my girlfriend for hours." Havoc said, aiming at Mustang as Mustang talks to his girlfriends on the work phone.

"I sence a arguement coming on" Fuery sighed.

"Have you got a problem?" Mustang said.

"Yea-" Havoc started.

"Hold on, you use the work phone for your stupid calls to bimbo's?" Hawkeye asked.

"Uhh, they're not bimbos." Mustang said.

Hawkeye got up and took the phone and took it off the socket and stuffed it into her drawer and sat down. She went back to work.

Braida was having lunch and then he got a phonecall from Haruhi.

"Hey" Braida said.

"Umm, could you come down to the hospital??" Haruhi muttered.

"Sure, whats up?" Braida asked.

"I'll tell you there..." Haruhi sighed.

"Ok"

He arrived at the hospital and saw Haruhi. They were taking her in.

"Whats up" Braida said.

"Umm, I found out err, I'm, err... Pregnant...." Haruhi said, walking into the doctors room.

"Y-y-you're w-w-what??" Braida said.

"I'm pregnant. Did an, err, test...and says I'm pregnant...So...urr, getting an ultrasound...to urr, confirm it, and then err.." Haruhi mumbled.

She heard a thump and turned her head to see Braida had fainted.

Haruhi then poked at Braida, and then decided to throw water at him.

"Now...I always wanted to do that..." Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Braida said.

"Hi!" Haruhi said.

"Oh...yeah...I totally forgot..." Braida mumbled.

"Congradulations! You are expeting a baby!" The doctor said.

"I knew it! I like to make sure!" Haruhi grinned.

Haruhi realised about Braida.

"Oh my god. Do you want to keep the baby?" Haruhi asked.

"I...don't know..." Braida said, out of it and then he fainted again.

Haruhi was on the phone.

"Yeah! I found out I was pregnant! Nice for you to call, Gracia!" Haruhi said.

Next day.

"YO! Braida, I heard from Gracia that your girlfriend is pregnant!" Hughes said.

Braida then fainted again. -sure loves to faint...-

Havoc and the rest looked at Braida.

"When were you going to tell us, ey? Daddy Braida?" Havoc teased.

"Congradulations" Hawkeye said.

"Who knew someone from this group would become a daddy or mommy..." Mustang said.

* * *

Ok the name Haruhi just came to the top of my head... i blame Ouran high school host club XD


End file.
